Dangerously in Love
by Kitty Cat1081
Summary: I stink at summarys but Hermione travels throught time......and falls in love with.....


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the characters that I make up through out this fanfiction.  
  
Dangerously in Love  
  
By: Kitty Cat1081  
  
Chapter 1- Dancing  
  
Hermione looked over at herself in the mirror, feeling really silly. The image in the mirror was horrible. Never before had she felt this stupid.  
  
She was wearing a mini black skirt with a blood red tank top. Her hair was braided all the way down to the bottom. She also had very high- heeled black boots on. Which made her feel like falling whenever she took a step.  
  
The Hermione in the mirror was quite different from the one that was a witch that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She usually wore a shirt and pants, and she always had her hair down instead of up or in a braid. This image of Hermione Granger was completely different.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror for a few more minutes, before going down stairs. 'I feel like an idiot she thought to herself again for the fourth time.' Finally she got the courage to go downstairs to show her parents.  
  
Hermione looked around trying to find where her mother was, so she could show her first. "Mom! Where are you?" she called out. Her father entered the room looking very tired.  
  
"Your mother was tired and went to bed," he said. He slowly looked over his daughter's clothes. "You.er.look.different," he said trying to smile. Hermione smiled a small smile for her father's sake.  
  
"I look dumb," she said softly. Her father looked down and sighed.  
  
"Is this really what Katie and the other girls are wearing?" he asked sitting down, and looking closely at his 16 year old daughter.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered looking down slightly embarrassed by how the outfit looked on her. They were both silent for a moment. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I guess that's Katie and them," she said. Her father nodded and watched her go.  
  
"Have a good time Sweetheart," he said softly. Hermione smiled at her father. 'If only Harry and Ron could see me now she thought amused.' ******  
  
Hermione looked around the muggle gym seeing many faces she had once knew. Both her and Katie walked up to a bunch of girls that were some newer friends of Katie's. Hermione smiled and nodded to those who Katie introduced to her.  
  
"So what's the school called that you go to?" Bri asked. Hermione could tell Bri was a very snotty girl. She was one of Katie's new friends so Hermione would just have to deal with it. She thought before answering Bri's question.  
  
"I go to a small school now that is set up for kids who want to study things in more depth," Hermione answered hoping her answer was not as farfetched as it sounded in her ears. She watched as Bri arched her eyebrows.  
  
"I've never heard of anything like that," She said. "I think your making it up," she added smirking while she took a sip from her juice.  
  
"Believe whatever you want," Hermione said and shrugged. Katie stared at her with an odd expression.  
  
"Herm.You told me you were going to go to another regular sized school, not a small little school. You were implying that you would go to another big school," Katie said looking confused. Hermione didn't feel in the mood to come up with another excuse again.  
  
"Well that's what I thought when my mom first told me," Hermione said. Katie just nodded, but still had that strange look on her face. Hermione finally looked away and looked towards a different group of teens.  
  
A boy about her age had seen and heard everything. He smirked and checked out the girl with the hot outfit on. He had over heard that her name was Hermione. 'Darn that Hermione is sure a hottie he thought to himself.' He slowly then made his way forward after seriously debating on weather her should ask her to dance.  
  
"Hello," he said looking at Hermione. She turned and looked at the boy that had come up to her and said hello. She looked closer at the boy and recognized him. 'Didn't Katie say that this was the boy she had a huge crush on she thought slightly worried.'  
"Um.Hi," Hermione answer. She looked around and saw Katie who stared open mouthed at her.  
  
"I'm Darren.Darren Drugood," he said smirking. "And you must be Hermione Granger. Katie Rose's friend," he added. Hermione nodded. "You wanna dance?" he asked. Hermione felt blush rise up to her face. This guy had a way of making that happen which was not a good thing. 'It's not like I've never danced before she thought to herself.' Then her thought went back to Katie and how upset she would be if she danced with the boy she liked.  
  
"Not really. Maybe you should ask Katie," Hermione said hoping he would take her advice. Katie would not forgive her if she danced with a cute guy that she liked.  
  
Darren stared at Hermione. "You too scared to dance with me?" he asked now grinning. Hermione looked down and stared at her feet.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Then why don't you wanna dance?" he asked. Hermione felt a bit uneasy when she looked over at Katie. She was still staring and slightly glaring at her.  
  
"I just don't want to," she said. He nodded.  
  
"Maybe later then?" he asked hoping she would accept.  
  
"Maybe," Hermione said. She watched as her left and asked Katie to dance. Katie's face lit up instantly and grinned over at Hermione. 'Well this has deffinently been a night she thought shaking her head.' *****  
Hermione slowly made her way up to her house very tired. The dance had lasted from nine thirty to twelve thirty at night. Also she had never danced with Darren because Katie kept him away, which made her a little happy.  
  
She yawned as she unlocked the door and went up to her room. Hermione got into her bed without even changing into her pajamas. Slowly her eye's closed and she feel asleep, not knowing she life would be changing very very soon.  
  
(A/N: How was this chapter? I know it doesn't have anything interesting in it, but hay it's only the first chapter. Trust me it will get better later. * Wink Wink * The next chapter will be a bit more interesting its called: Back to Hogwarts ( Very origonal. Please Review so I know how Im doing so far.Thanx!) 


End file.
